Australia
by Livy32
Summary: This is not a Harm Mac Shipper I warned you. It´s my first FF and the pairing is Mac Sturgis, Harm Jen. Feedback is always welcome. Second and last part is online.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Australia  
Author: Agnes  
Pairing:Mac/Sturgis, Jen/Mic, Harm/Jen  
Rating: PG  
WARNING: Do NOT bother to read if you don't care for the pairings.  
AN: all characters belong to DPB and copyright is the usual.  
Special Thanks goes to Karen and VidZ for beta reading. (I know it  
wasn´t easy)

Friday  
0830 local time  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia

It is staff meeting time. Everyone is in attendance; even Harm was  
on time because everyone had been informed that the SECNAV would  
also be there. The only two people that were missing were Lieutenant  
Colonel Sarah MacKenzie and Com-mander Sturgis Turner. After waiting  
half an hour the Admiral decided to start the meeting without them.

Everyone at the table had noticed that Chegwidden was angry, really  
angry. It was five minutes after the meeting had begun when Petty  
Officer First Class Jennifer Coates announced Secretary Sheffield.  
Everyone stood at attention but he told them in a quiet voice to  
sit. Just as PO Coates was about to leave the Admiral told her to  
stay and take a seat.

Admiral Chegwidden started, "I know you all want to know why SECNAV  
is here to-day." Everyone nodded. "I am aware that you've all  
heard rumors about my retire-ment. Well, they are true."

Those gathered were surprised to hear it. Then the room went still  
when they heard a knock.

"Enter," the Admiral said. Mac and Sturgis came in and saw the  
SECNAV sitting next to a very angry Chegwidden who told them to sit.  
Mac was surprised to see that her usual place next to Harm was taken  
by Jennifer Coates. Jen just wanted to get up to let Mac take the  
seat but Harm showed with his hand for her to stay put.

The SECNAV started his speech about Admiral Chegwidden and how the  
Navy will miss him; what good work he had accomplished as the JAG  
and thanked him for his duty. Then SECNAV turned to the staff and  
added, "As you all know it is not easy to find a new JAG. So, after  
long discussions, we decided that during the next three months while  
Admiral Chegwidden is still here, he will advise Commander Rabb to  
his new duties until we find a new JAG. Congratulations Commander  
Rabb." He stepped to Harm, who stood and met him halfway and shook  
his hand while Harm thanked him.

After talking about all the cases that were still open the Admiral  
dismissed the staff, but before everyone was out, he asked  
Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie and Com-mander Turner to join him in  
his office. The SECNAV had left already when everyone heard the  
Admiral shouting at his two senior officers.

Jen turned to Harm and said, "Thank god today is my last day and I  
can start my va-cation in Australia."

When Harm heard Australia he directly though about Mic Brumby. He  
only said, "Well Australia is very nice and warm. I hope you will  
enjoy it." With that he left, and went to his office where he  
started to remember what happen down under.' He just hoped that  
Jen would not meet anyone there.

JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia

After nearly one hour, Mac and Sturgis left Chegwidden's office with  
their heads down. Not wanting to deal with anyone they went  
directly to their offices. As Mac sat in her office she stared at  
her computer thinking what to do, she heard a knock. Mac  
shouted, "Enter."

Harm came in. "Hey don't bite me," he said with a smile.

Mac looked up at him, smiled a little and asked him what he wanted.

"Well, Mac that was a show you put up there with Sturgis. Didn't you  
know what to-day was? The Admiral talked about it the whole month."

Mac just glared at him and said angrily, "If you are just here to  
judge then leave my office. I had enough to deal with Chegwidden. By  
the way… "

Harm didn't let her end and interrupted, "Hey wait a minute! It's  
not my fault you came in late today. And now that I am interim JAG  
you damn well know that it is my problem now. Besides, well I am  
just surprised he didn't press fraternization charges." With that  
he left.

But what Harm didn't know is that AJ had told them that either one  
of them will resign or he will press charges against them. So Mac  
decided it was time leave and printed her resignation.

On her way to Chegwidden's office she looked around. Her eyes met  
with Sturgis' eyes and he knew what she was about to do, but didn't  
do anything about it.

"Jen, is the Admiral free?"

"Yes Ma´am," Jen answered. "Sir, Colonel MacKenzie is here to see  
you," Jen announced.

Admiral Chegwidden looked up. "Colonel, what can I do for you?"

Mac didn't say anything, just handed him her resignation.

AJ looked down at it then up again at her, "Are you sure, Colonel?"

"Yes Sir, I am," she answered.

"I hope he is worth it. Your resignation is here by approved. You  
will wrap up all your open cases or give them to Lieutenant Roberts.  
Colonel, you will be missed."

"Sir, with all due respect, he is worth it and I am sorry it had to  
be that way." With that she left.

A few minutes later Sturgis came to AJ's office and also resigned  
his commission.

AJ was glad that he was retiring and would no longer have to deal  
with JAG. He just wondered what had happened to that place. He  
wanted to figure out when everything went to hell and he noticed  
that it was about the time when Harm was court-martialled for the  
murder of Lieutenant Singer. But now he had only three months left  
and he decided it was time that Rabb sit in his chair.

When he went to Harm's office he told Jen she could secure earlier  
than usual and enjoy her vacation. "Petty Officer if you're clever,  
you'll find a good man in Australia, and leave JAG behind."

Jen only stared at Chegwidden and thanked him that she can secure  
early.

Harm heard the comment and hoped that Jen wouldn't run into Mic  
Brumby or any Australian. He didn't know why he didn't want Jen find  
anyone else but it seemed only right for him. Then he though that  
maybe he should go to Australia too and just try to find what  
feelings he had for Jennifer Coates. The whole weekend he thought  
about what he should do but didn't come to any result.

Monday morning  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia

At the staff meeting Admiral Chegwidden informed everyone about  
Colonel MacKenzie's and Commander Sturgis' resignation; that they  
both decided they wanted to resign immediately, and that he had  
accepted it.

Harm knew that Mac would be resigning but … Sturgis? That surprised  
him most; maybe they both really moved on.

After the meeting was over, Harm called Mattie. "Hi, Mattie."

"Hey Harm! What's new at JAG?" she asked.

"Nothing really. The reason I'm calling is… do you have maybe the  
address or tele-phone number where Jen is staying at Australia?"

"Just a second, Harm." After a few seconds of silence, Mattie  
returned to the phone. Giving him the number, she asked, "So Harm,  
why do you need her number?"

"I just need it if there would be an emergency at JAG and you know  
Jen knows where to find everything." He hated to lie to Mattie but  
he didn't want to give her the real reason why he wanted the  
address.

"Okay Harm, but when Jen kills me after her vacation because I gave  
you her num-ber …"

He interrupted Mattie, "Don't worry. I have no intention to  
terrorize her and thanks for the address. Bye." With that he hung  
up, went to his bedroom and called the airport to reserve a ticket  
for him to Australia.

A few hours later, he was on a plane headed towards Austrailia. He  
couldn't sleep or eat because he was too nervous. He hoped that  
everything would end the way he wanted. He hoped he didn't misjudge  
Jen like he did Mac. Now that Mac was with Sturgis he understand why  
she told him there never will be an us'. Mac only wanted men that  
she could control and would give up everything for her. He didn't  
know when, but after a few hours he was asleep until the stewardess  
woke him up.

The last time he was here, the woman he loved, at least he thought  
he loved, took another man's ring. Now it would be the other way  
around. He decided it wouldn't happen again and called a cab that  
took him to the address that Mattie had given him.

Jennifer's vacation house

Harm rang the doorbell, and nearly fainted when Mic Brumby opened  
the door with a two, maybe three month old, baby in his arms.

Harm thought, "How could it be possible? Jen wasn't pregnant at  
JAG!' At least he hadn't seen any signs of it. Then he heard Jen's  
voice coming from the house, "Hey Mic, who is it?"

Mic answered, "It's Rabb and I think he is about to faint."

With that Jen rushed to the door and saw a shocked Commander Rabb  
standing there. "Sir? Are you all right? Commander?" she asked  
again after few seconds

"I am sorry Petty Officer. I well…." He didn't know what to say. He  
didn't even hear the car that came up the driveway.

A good-looking woman maybe 37 years old, welcomed him, "You must be  
Com-mander Rabb. I recognize you from photos that Jen showed us and  
also from Mic´s stories."

Harm shook her hand, smiled and in a friendly tone of voice  
replied, "That would be me. But I am sorry I didn't catch your name  
Ma´am?"

"It's Joan Brumby and I am Jennifer's sister. By the way, I think I  
owe you a thank you."

Harm just stared at her and did not know why.

"Well," the woman continued after seeing his expression, "I heard  
from Mic that when you didn't go down with your plane the day before  
his wedding, he would be now married to a marine. I think her name  
was Sarah MacKenzie."

"By the way, come in Commander," Mic said and they all went to the  
living room. Mic gave the baby to Joan and asked, "How is Mac these  
days?"

"I don't know. She resigned her commission, as did Commander Turner,  
whom you don't know, because he joined JAG after you and Mac broke  
up."

Jen was surprised to hear that Sturgis resigned as well.

Harm asked Joan if he could hold the baby.

"Sure Commander. His name is Joey. I know you want to hear the  
story about Jen and I but why don't we eat something first?" With  
that Joan left the baby with Harm and Jen, and went to the kitchen  
to make dinner with Mic. From the kitchen, Mic shouted, "Hey mate,  
I hope you stay for dinner. We're having vegetable lasagne and I  
remember it was one of your favorites."

"I would like to stay. Thanks mate," Harm answered and began  
playing with the baby but Joey soon reached for his aunt Jen and  
Harm gave her the boy.

"So, Jen how is it that you have a sister that no one knows about?"  
he asked.

"Ok, here comes the story. It was nearly six months ago I got a call  
from Mister Brumby here, and he asked if Conrad Coates was my  
father. I said he was, and asked him why. He told me that he and  
his wife were expecting their first child. His wife didn't know the  
name of her dad but had a photo of him. A friend of Mic's from the  
CIA checked around and found out that Conrad Coates was the man in  
the photo."

She paused a moment, surprised to see Harm very interested in the  
story, before continuing, "So after they got the name, Mic got his  
file and he contacted me. We took a DNA test that confirmed that we  
are definitely sisters. We talked alot the last few months and  
they invited me to Australia. So the first vacation time I got, I  
decided to come. So… here I am."

"Wow what a story! So now you are Mic Brumby´s sister-in-law and an  
aunt. I thought you already found someone in Australia like the  
Admiral mentioned."

Before Jen could respond, Joan called them to join them for dinner.  
While they ate dinner, Jen mentioned to Harm that she had promised  
to watch after Joey until the morning because Mic and Joan wanted go  
out dancing. Harm said he would like to stay with her because they  
need to talk.

After dinner Joan put Joey to bed and left with Mic. She told them  
they would be back tomorrow about one a.m. After Joan and Mic left  
them alone, there was an awk-ward silence.

Harm and Jen were sitting on the couch and he began to talk, "Please  
don't interrupt me while I am talking because I'm not sure I can say  
again what I have to say." Jen just nodded with her head.

She was nervous like a teenager on her first date. She always had a  
crush on Harm but she never in her life dared to dream that he maybe  
would have feelings for her. So she decided to sit still and listen  
to him.

"Jen, first I know you are surprised to see me here, but I had to  
come because I al-ready had a bad experience with the woman I  
thought I loved in Australia. I don't want it to happen again.  
Jennifer Coates, you should know that when I asked you to move in  
with Mattie it wasn't only because of her." As he noticed that Jen  
was about to interrupt he put his finger gently on her lips and she  
remained silent. He slid next to her, took her hand and started to  
talk again.

"Jennifer, you are a young, intelligent and beautiful woman, and I  
want you to know that I really care about you. I am not sure if you  
have the same feeling for an old squid like me, but hell, I love you  
Jennifer Coates."

As he said that, Jennifer sat speechless with tears in her eyes.

"Please say something," Harm pleaded her.

Then Jen smiled and kissed him passionately. When they stopped to  
breath, Jen said "I love you Harm. I always have. You have no  
idea."

"I think I have an idea," he answered and started to kiss her again.  
Before anyone knows what happen, Jen was lying on Harm on the couch  
and kissed him. Her hands were moving over his whole body and they  
moaned with pleasure.

Then they heard Joey crying. Jen groaned and thought I'll wait  
one minute. If he won't shut up, I'll have to go get him. Harm was  
about to stand up, but she stopped him. To her surprise Joey stopped  
crying and fell asleep again.

After makeing love few times that night, Harm only managed to say.

"Wow… that was… wow!"

Jen cuddled against him, and said, "I don't want to ruin the moment  
but what about JAG? I love you too much to let JAG ruin what we've  
found."

"Before I forget to tell you, I resigned my commission. The Admiral  
didn't want me to leave so my only option was to resign. And it was  
worth it."

The next morning Harm was already awake and making breakfast. He  
greeted Jen with coffee and toast in bed. "Morning beautiful," he  
said which caused Jen to shyly smile. "I changed Joey and gave him  
his bottle, so he is sleeping again," Harm ad-ded.

Jen reached for the rose that was on the tray with her breakfast,  
and gasped when she saw the ring encircling it.

Harm went down on one knee, "Jennifer Coates, last night was the  
best night of my life. I love you and would you do me the honor of  
becoming my wife?"

Jen threw her arms around Harm's neck and kissed him before  
breathlessly saying, "Yes, yes, yes."

Just in that second, Mic and Joan stopped in Jen´s room to see what  
the noise was. "Well I'll be damned! Harmon Rabb knows what he  
wants. Go for it buddy," Mic said, and he and his wife left the  
room.

Now Harm knew life was going to be good. He already hoped that he  
and Jen made a new family member.

And they did….

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Sequel to Australia Title: Washington  
Author: Agnes  
Pairing: Harm/Jen  
Rating: PG  
WARNING: Do NOT bother to read if you don't care for the pairings.  
AN: all characters belong to DPB and copyright is the usual.  
Special Thanks goes to VidZ for beta reading. (I know it  
wasn´t easy)

Harm and Jen had spent two weeks in Australia. Mostly they were in  
bed and working on their future. After much talking they both  
decided that they want a baby soon. Now it was time to go back to  
Washington. Jen said goodbye to her new sister and her brother in  
law. Mic told them that they will be waiting for a wedding  
invitation. Harm also said goodbye to them.

After a long flight they arrived home, tired and wanting only to go  
to bed.

Harm's Apartment  
8.00 am

Jen was the first one to wake up and watched Harm while he was  
sleeping. After 10 minutes of watching him she decided it's time to  
wake him so she started to kiss him lightly. And they started another round of makeing love.

"What a way to start the day "Jen said smiling at Harm.

"Jen, you know you have to go to work today?"

"Harm, I know, but the Admiral will be not in a good mood and I wish  
I could stay with you the whole day in bed." With that Jen kissed  
him and went to the shower, to get ready for work.

Jag  
8.20 am

Damn, Jen thought I'm late. The Admiral is going to kill me.  
When she got to her desk the Admiral was standing there, waiting for  
her.

"Coates, do you know when we start here?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir. 8.00 AM. I apologize, it won't happen again." she said.

"Here, Coates, are the files that need to be copied and fast. I have  
a meeting with the CNO in 45 min." With that the Admiral left.

After Chegwidden entered his office, Jen went to the break room for  
coffee and bumped into Harriet "I'm sorry ma´am, I didn't see you."

"No harm done, Jen."

When Jen took her cup of coffee, Harriet noticed the ring on Jen´s  
finger.

"Oh my good, Jen, is this what I think it is?" Harriet asked.

"Yes ma´am, I'm engaged. It happened while in Australia" she  
answered.

"Who is the lucky guy, Jen?"

"It's Harm!" And with that said, Jen escaped as fast as she could  
back to her desk.

Harriett just stood there with her mouth open in shock. Just at that  
moment Bud came into the break room and asked "Honey, are you ok?"

"I don't know Bud. I think I just heard Petty Officer Coates telling  
me that she is engaged to Commander Rabb." Harriet answered still in  
shock.

"Good for them, I think they make a cute couple."

With that Harriet glared at Bud and said angrily "Bud Roberts Jr.,  
are you out of your mind? Harm belongs with Mac, not with Jen. Jen  
could be his daughter."

"Honey, calm down, please?" He begged her.

With that Harriet just left the break room still angry. Bud just  
shook his head and smiled at Jen, as he left the break room too. He  
saw that she was happy, even with an angry Admiral.

Just then the elevator doors opened and Harm came out, not in  
uniform. Everyone greeted him, while Harriet glared at him angry.

Harm went directly to Jen's desk and smiled at her "Hi, Darling."

He smiled and bent down to kiss her. Right at that moment Chegwidden  
came out of his office and Harm stopped immediately.

"Sir" Harm said.

Chegwidden didn't greet Harm and turned again to Jen. "Petty  
Officer, I am sorry but you have to stay here over lunch break.  
There are some files I need copied for my meeting with the SecNav."

"But, Sir, your meeting is tomorrow." she said.

"I know that my meeting is tomorrow, Coates. Just do it now or face  
charges for disobeying a direct order and insubordination." With  
that he turned around and went directly into his office.

"I'm sorry." Harm apologized and stole a quick kiss from Jen.

"You don't have to be sorry. I only have two months left, then my  
contract ends and I have no intention of enlisting again."

"Are you sure, Jen? I know you like working here." Harm answered.

"I am sure, Harm. We could open our own law office and I can work  
for you. And now go, before the Admiral throws you out." With that  
Jen kissed Harm goodbye and returned to work.

5 weeks later Harm and Jen were already married. It was a small  
service with Jen´s sister as her maid of honor and Bud as Harm´s  
best man. Harm was happy to see baby Joey again and he and Mic even  
became friends. Harm's parents were also there. Harriett was still  
angry at Harm and didn't go to the wedding. She argued with Bud  
about the wedding for days. Jen´s bride's maids were Mattie and  
Harm's mom.

Harm's apartment  
2 weeks after the wedding

Just as Jen woke up she started to feel sick. She ran as fast as she  
could to the bathroom and started to throw up. As Harm awoke he  
heard Jen in the bathroom.

"Hey honey, are you ill?" He asked worried.

"I think it's just a stomach bug, don't worry." she said. After she  
threw up some more it was over and she was feeling better.

It was her last week at JAG. The last few days were great again. She  
loved working there, but didn't want to tell Harm.

He had already started to look for offices where they could start  
their own law firm. Jen would then be working as his assistant.  
But what Jen didn't tell Harm was, that she still hasn't informed AJ  
that she won't be re-enlisting.

And since Harm left JAG, Admiral Chegwidden decided that he will  
stay longer at JAG and help find the SecNav the right person for the  
job.

Harm´s apartment

"Hey, Jen, hurry up, it´s your last day at JAG today. And don´t you  
think it would be better if you were on time?" Harm teased Jen.

But when he saw the tears in her eyes he started to get worried.

"Hey honey, what is it?" he asked gently.

"We need to talk, Harm." she said nervously and there were tears  
running down her face. Then she reminded herself to stop crying. She  
knew it was the hormones, but Harm didn´t.

"Ok, what´s up?" Harm said worried.

"Let´s sit down please."

Now Harm was starting to really get worried about her, but did as  
she asked.

"Ok, what´s going on, Jen? You know I love you and you can tell me  
anything?" He tried to comfort her.

"I know, but it´s not easy for me." She took deep breath and started.

"Harm, you know I love you very much."

He nodded.

"Well, earlier this week I thought I had a stomach bug. It wasn´t"

"It wasn´t? Please tell me you're not ill." Harm begged.

"No, no." Jen assured him.

"I'm pregnant, Harm." With that said she watched him and waited for  
a reaction.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes." she just said.

With that Harm kissed her deeply and kneeled down to also kissed her  
belly.

"I am going to be a daddy. Wow." Now he had tears in his eyes and  
smiled a her.

"God, Jen, I thought you were ill or something. Don´t do anything  
like that to me again."

"I won't." She assured him.

"Jen, how far along are you? And why were you scared or is there  
more?" He asked. "You know I always wanted children and I am beyond  
happy."

"I am 4 weeks along and, well, there is something else too. Well,  
Harm, I did re-enlist for another 3 years." she said.

"But why didn´t you tell me? I knew you liked it at JAG and now with  
the baby on the way... At least one of us will have money, if my law  
firm won't work out."

Jen was surprised that Harm was not angry at her.

"I thought that you wanted me to leave JAG to work with you?" she  
asked.

"I still do Jen, but I want what you want. I know you love working  
at JAG. And, hell, what if my law firm didn´t work out? So we have  
at least a little money and I don´t have to go to my mum for it." He  
said and kissed her deeply.

"And now marsh to work or you're going to be late, or is there more?"

"Only that we're expecting twins, nothing more." Jen smiled and left  
Harm now more shocked, with his mouth open. As he was about to go  
after Jen his phone rang.

"Hi Harm, I know I shocked you, but I love you anyway." she said and  
hung up.

Bethesda  
8 months later

Harm rushed into the hospital. About 20 minutes ago Chegwidden  
informed him that Jen went into labor and was happy that the  
ambulance was there on time.  
When Harm came into the delivery room he saw Jen in pain and the  
doctor shouting at her to push. He went to her and held her hand.

"Just push honey, it will be over soon. I promise." he said.

Jen just glared at him. "If you touch me ever again, I'm going to  
kill you awwwwwwwwww."

And they heard the first baby cry. The doctor smiled at them and  
announced that they have a healthy baby boy. Harm tried to calm Jen  
down and she just glared at him.

Just a few minutes later the second healthy baby boy was born. They  
were identical twins.

Jen was exhausted and lightly dosed until the nurse came in with the  
babies.

"You did a good job, Darling. I love you." Harm said with tears in  
his eyes and kissed Jen and the boys.

"No, we did a good job. " Jen said and smiled.

"Welcome to the world, Harmon and Frank." she said and fell asleep.


End file.
